grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance of the Dead
Dance of the Dead is the third episode of season one of Grojband. It is the third episode overall. It involves Trina making a Halloween Dance at the school. Meanwhile, Corey and the band find a cool new amp, but it turns out to be cursed, and when they play it in the graveyard it awakens some zombies from the dead. Synopsis Corey finds a creepy amp that he is going to use when his band plays music at a Halloween dance at their school. Unfortunately, their amp brings the dead back to life as zombies. Plot Kin and Kon are in fear of a dark shadowy figure approaching them which turns out to be Laney which they are afraid of because of her "scary costume" which angers her because of the fact that she is not wearing a costume. She is wearing her normal clothes. Corey than busts in telling about an amp that he got with a glow in the dark skull that they will use when they play music at the Halloween dance at their school. Trina comes in with Mina and tells them that they can't play at the dance because she is the one in charge and she will not accept them being there and sends them out of the room and into a graveyard where they discuss how the amp is creepy and possibly haunted and how it may be a bad idea to use it for their song. Meanwhile, Trina discusses with Mina how Nick Mallory hasn't asked her out to the dance yet and where he is. Nick Mallory is is the graveyard at the time at his pet Dog's grave. Corey and his band are practicing a song with the magic amp and their lyrics are terrible. A bolt of Lightning strikes the amp and the bad lyrics and the creepy amp awake the dead as zombies including Nick's Dog who bites his head and turns him into a zombie too. Once Grojband finds the zombie outbreak, they run off in fear with the amp. They go to the Ghostly Cheese Store where Corey got the amp so that they can return it. Unfortunately, store policy won't allow that causing them to create an alternate plan. Suddenly, the Zombies come up to them and they run away. The Halloween dance has started at Elementary High and Trina is at the dance waiting for Nick Mallory to come. She finally sees him enter the dance only as a zombie at the time. She doesn't seem to notice how he is a zombie because she is blinded by her fantasies of him being a gorgeous hunk. and is willing to kiss him. Nick Mallory approaches her leaving her thinking that it is for a kiss when it is really for him to heat her brains. Trina waits there puckering up so that she can get a lip smack from Nick Mallory. But because of him being a zombie, Nick Mallory is walking very slow leaving Trina waiting there for a long time. Grojband is cornered in an alley with all of the zombies about to get them and there is nowhere to run. While they are in fear of it all being over for them, Corey finds Kate and Allie chewing on his leg. They think that they are zombies but then they find out that they are just doing that because they are crazy for them and do weird things. They compliment Laney's "Costume" and she blows them into the league of zombies with her rage. Kate and Allie turn into zombies and join the zombies who are about to get them but stop when they hear the music of the dance and go over there. Grojband follows them so they can stop them and then later play their music. At the dance, the zombies are there but the people don't seem to notice because they think that they are just costumes. Corey needs a plan to get good lyrics that he think will put the death back to rest. He goes and sees Trina about to kiss Nick and tells Minango interrupt her kiss with her costume. Mina walks up to Trina and Nick to show them her brain costume. Nick goes over to her instead of Trina and tries to eat Mina because he likes her better. Trina goes into Diary Mode and pushes Mina out of the way trying to make Nick kiss her. Grojband gets the lyrics and plays their song. The song puts all of the zombies back to their graves. Trina and Nick are just about to kiss until the song stops and everyone who's a zombie gets brought back to life. Now that Nick is a human, he does not show interest for Trina anymore and leaves her in a state. Corey tells his moral for the day about how using that amp was a bad idea. When he is going to close up the garage door and finish off his moral for the day, a miniature zombie comes out of nowhere and bites his head and the door closes and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Zombies *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory Minor Roles *Kate *Allie *Dog Nick *Chipper *Laney's Heart Songs *Halloween can Sound so Creepy *Zombie Dance Running Gags Diary Mode *Anger Diary Mode Laney's Costume *During this episode, Laney was mistaken for wearing a 'scary costume'. **Kin and Kon were shaking in fear because Laney's "costume" was so scary. This made her angry. **Corey told Laney that he should have said that he digs her costume. Which caused her heart to jump out of her mouth. **Kin whispered to chipper saying that apparently Laney was not wearing a costume. This made Laney scowl at Kin. **Allie complimented Laney on her "costume" which caused her to get so mad, that she turned into a fire giant and screamed, making Kate and Allie tumble into the army of zombies. Corey's Moral *Corey explains that zombies are just people that want to have fun partying just like us. Trivia *This is the first episode where The Riffin House and the Garage didn't appear. *In this episode, it's revealed that Nick had a pet dog named Dog Nick that died. *When Trina went into Diary Mode in this episode, there wasn't anything spinning around her that related to the events going on. *This is the first episode of which the events take place on a holiday. The events of this episode took place on Halloween. The other two episodes to do this would be It's in the Card which took place on Valentine's Day and Curse of the Metrognome which took place on New Year's Eve. Episode Connections *Before Trina went into diary mode, the footage with the blast of fire that went through the roof of the school was reused in the episode "Math of Kon". *The zombie girl in a pink dress is seen in the Opening Sequence of every episode, when Grojband are performing on the bus, before she gets obscured by Kate and Allie. Cultural References *This episode is a parody of the film of the same name, which also featured a school prom being attacked by zombies, and a group of students fighting to save their prom. **Alternatively, the episode's title might also be a reference to Dead franchise (to which the above mentioned film is based off), where every film's title contains the phrase " _ of the Dead". *The ghosts that appear in the Wicked Cool Transition resemble the ghosts from Pac-Man. *When Grojband said "Zombies! Zoinks!" It was a reference to Scooby Doo. In Scooby Doo, Shaggy is always saying zoinks. Gallery Pictures Dance of the Dead.1.jpg Dance if the Dead.2.jpg Dance of the Dead.3.jpg Dance of the Dead.4.jpg Image Smart Ideas on this next mistake.jpg Dance of the Dead.5.jpg Dance of the Dead.6.jpg Dance of the Dead.7.jpg Dance of the Dead.8.jpg Dance of the Dead.9.jpg Dance of the Dead.10.jpg Dance of the Dead.11.jpg Dance of the Dead.12.jpg Dance of the Dead.13.jpg Dance of the Dead.14.jpg Dance of the Dead.15.jpg Dance of the Dead.16.jpg Dance of the Dead.17.jpg Dance of the Dead.18.jpg Dance of the Dead.19.jpg Corey Shushing Laney in Cance of the Dead.jpg Dance of the Dead.20.jpg Laney's_Heart.png Dance of the Dead.21.jpg Dance of the Dead.22.jpg Dance of the Dead.23.jpg Dance of the Dead.24.jpg Laney's Heart jumps out of her mouth.jpg Dance of the Dead.25.jpg Dance of the Dead.26.jpg Dance of the Dead.27.jpg Dance of the Dead.28.jpg Dance of the Dead.29.jpg Dance of the Dead.30.jpg Dance of the Dead.31.jpg Dance of the Dead.32.jpg Dance of the Dead.33.jpg Dance of the Dead.34.jpg Dance of the Dead.35.jpg Dance of the Dead.36.jpg Dance of the Dead.37.jpg Dance of the Dead.38.jpg Dance of the Dead.39.jpg Dance of the Dead.40.jpg Dance of the Dead.41.jpg Dance of the Dead.42.jpg Dance of the Dead.43.jpg Dance of the Dead.44.jpg Dance of the Dead.45.jpg Dance of the Dead.46.jpg Dance of the Dead.47.jpg Dance of the Dead.49.jpg Dance of the Dead.50.jpg Dance of the Dead.51.jpg Dance of the Dead.52.jpg Dance of the Dead.53.jpg Dance of the Dead.54.jpg Dance of the Dead.55.jpg Dance of the Dead.56.jpg Dance of the Dead.57.jpg Dance of the Dead.58.jpg Dance of the Dead.59.jpg Dance of the Dead.60.jpg Dance of the Dead.61.jpg Dance of the Dead.62.jpg Dance of the Dead.63.jpg Dance of the Dead.64.jpg Grojband Playing in the Graveyard.png Dance of the Dead.65.jpg Dance if the Dead.66.jpg Dance of the Dead.67.jpg Dance of the Dead.68.jpg Dance of the Dead.69.jpg Dance of the Dead.70.jpg Dance of the Dead.71.jpg Dance of the Dead.72.jpg Dance of the Dead.73.jpg Dance of the Dead.74.jpg Dance of the Dead.75.jpg Dance of the Dead.76.jpg Dance of the Dead.77.jpg Dance of the Dead.78.jpg Dance of the Dead.79.jpg Dance of the Dead.80.jpg Dance of the Dead.81.jpg Dance of the Dead.82.jpg Dance of the Dead.83.jpg Dance of the Dead.84.jpg Dance of the Dead.85.jpg Dance of the Dead.86.jpg Dance of the Dead.87.jpg Dance of the Dead.88.jpg Dance of the Dead.89.jpg Dance of the Dead.90.jpg Dance of the Dead.91.jpg Dance of the Dead.92.jpg Dance of the Dead.93.jpg Dance of the Dead.94.jpg Dance of the Dead.95.jpg Dance of the Dead.96.jpg Dance of the Dead.97.jpg Dance of the Dead.98.jpg Dance of the Dead.99.jpg Dance of the Dead.100.jpg Dance of the Dead.101.jpg What makes you think we're zombies.png Zombie Kate and Allie.png Halloween_Dance.jpg Zombified Nick Mallory.png Zombie_Dance.jpg Corey Singing Zombie Dance.jpg Laney wants to return the cursed magic amp.jpg Chipper asks some simple questions.jpg Chipper holds out a clip board.jpg Laney is at the Ghostly Cheese Boutique.jpg Chipper sticks her face in Laney's face.jpg Looks at Chipper's silly face.jpg Laney says that there's nothing up with the color of the amp or whatever.jpg Their return policy does not cover reanimation of the dead.jpg Laney wants to LIE!!!.jpg She really wants to lie.jpg Chipper is mad at Laney.jpg Ghostly cheese transition with a ghost.jpg Ghostly cheese transition cheese.jpg They're all eating cheese.jpg Laney is eating cheese.jpg They hear a noise.jpg They think it's Kon farting.jpg Kon assures them that it's not his butt.jpg It's actually the zombies.jpg Kon is paralyzed in fear.jpg Kon screams ZOMBIES!.jpg They all scream from the zombies.jpg Kon is exhausted.jpg KON GASPS!!!.jpg Kon exhales.jpg GASP!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg They're going very slowly actually.jpg So I guess they have time to figure this stuff out now.jpg Trina waiting for Nick.jpg She sees Nick.jpg Zombie Nick arrives at the party.jpg She imagines him as a beautiful boy.jpg Pig Mina.jpg Mina breaks Trina's imagination.jpg Mina has unhappied Trina.jpg Trina shoves. Mina out of the way of Nick.jpg Trina's life lights up.jpg Zombie Nick attacks.jpg Trina is very heart found.jpg Trina gets silly for Nick.jpg MUSIC!.jpg Trina and Juke.jpg Kickfire.jpg Trina kicks Juke.jpg Juke slams up against the wall.jpg Juke turns on.jpg Craziness for Juke.jpg Grojband cornered in the alley.jpg Corey says the alley way feels comfy and cozy.jpg BITE! OW!.jpg Kate and Allie are chewing on Corey's leg.jpg Kate and Allie are "turned into zombies".jpg Corey shakes them off.jpg We're not zombies.jpg Kin and Laney are relieved.jpg Hey scary Halloween costume.jpg That ain't too good guys.jpg Angry Laney.jpg Lane of flames.jpg Laney becomes a fire giant.jpg Fire giant Laney breathes fire on Kate and Allie.jpg Kin has BIG LIPS BIG LIPS BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG LIPS BIG LIPS!!!!!!!!!!.jpg a ... HEAP of zombies.jpg Zombie Kate and Allie.jpg The music from the Halloween Dance.jpg Draws the attention of the zombies.jpg Jack hates cateapilers.jpg Griffin Distler beats up his younger brothers.jpg The camera is working kids.jpg Croikey I'm an Australian.jpg Okay we don't make movie about people peeing. That's just wrong..jpg Corey's brain.jpg Corey's ears.jpg Arm pit legs.jpg Let's all go to the school.jpg I like butts! I like butts! I like butts! I like butts!.jpg BUGS VS DUCKS!!!.jpg Trina wants to go skinny dipping with Nick.jpg Let's kiss Nick. Let's kiss..jpg TICK FRICKIN' TOCK!.jpg Grojband busts in.jpg Production Early production work of Dance of the Dead.jpg Gifs Slow Motion Zombie Kiss.gif See Also Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1